


Brothers??

by Lethal_Bread



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, Wooshes, error geno and fresh are brothers in here, error is gay, errormare but thats nit the main focus, fgod is a thing, geno is protective, ink did not know this, ink is kind of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: Ink finds Error being social?? With Geno???(This is an unfinished fic and im posting it anyways)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Brothers??

When Ink went to the Save Screen to check on Geno, he was not expecting to see the Destroyer there as well. He pulled out his weapon, preparing to shout before noticing something odd. The Destroyer had his head in Geno’s lap, and Geno was stroking his skull gently, frowning as he quietly fussed, the Destroyer simply smiling a broken smile and reassuring the other glitch. Geno surprised Ink by pulling the Destroyer up by his shoulders, hugging him and holding him close, and he was even more surprised when the Destroyer hugged back. A cyan glow came from somewhere close, becoming easier to make out as it headed closer. He nearly attacked right then and there when he saw Nightmare come into the single source of light, missing the signature tentacles writhing behind him. He looked so much smaller without them, Ink noted, and he was surprised by the welcoming tone that Geno used with the being of Negativity, making a joke and teasing the two, if the Destroyer’s face flushing yellow was any clue. Nightmare only laughed, sitting beside them. Error wiggled out of Geno’s hold, crawling over to Nightmare and pressing his forehead against Nightmare’s goop-covered one. Geno made a comment which made Error jolt back, cheekbones glowing a warm yellow, and a dull green dusted Nightmare’s own cheeks, and he retorted with something coy, making Geno roll his eyes. Error grumbled something, and the others laughed.

Ink watched numbly, was Geno sharing their plans with the Bad Sanses? With the Destroyer? He was obviously close to them, if the fact he was literally *cuddling* the Destroyer of Universes said anything. He watched, eyelights gone as Geno pulled the glitching skeleton back into his lap, hissing at the dripping skeleton, who frowned and growled lowly, magic forming four tentacles at his back. The Destroyer shouted something, sighing in exasperation as he used his strings to pull himself away from Geno, and Ink is surprised he hasn't hurt the not quite dead skeleton yet. Nightmare grumbles and lets the magic dissipate, giving Geno a pointed glare. Geno sticks his tongue out in return, and Nightmare returns the gesture. The Destroyer sighs, shaking his head before freezing, staring in Ink's direction. Was he spotted? Nightmare looked at the Destroyer, expression becoming concerned, and Ink guessed that the being of Negativity had sensed the change in emotions from the Destroyer. Why would he express concern though? The Destroyer said something, and Geno and Nightmare both turned to where Ink was, and before he knew it a cool tentacle was wrapped around his torso, tying his hands up so he couldn’t use his paintbrush to fight them. Ink struggled to escape the negative guardian’s tight hold, shuddering at the slime left behind on his bones when Nightmare set him down in front of them, keeping his hands tied up so he wouldn’t attack as Geno tried to placate the Destroyer. The traitor eyed Ink, keeping an eye on him even while his main focus seems to be calming the Destroyer down from… Ink paused, staring at the Destroyer, confusion clear in his eyes as one becomes an orange swirl, the other a purple question mark. The Destroyer was being calmed down from what looked like the beginnings of a crash. Why would he crash just because of Ink being there? Wasn’t he an insane, merciless killer? He was the Destroyer for Stars sake! 

Error buried his face in his scarf, fizzling and glitching at the sudden appearance of Ink. Was Geno going to get hurt? He couldn’t let Geno get hurt! He felt gentle hands touch his face, pulling him close and cradling him. He recognized the touch, and pressed himself into it, ignoring the burning that came with the contact in favor of clinging to his brother as error symbols invaded his vision, magic freaking out as his strings wrapped around Geno’s SOUL tightly, reaching out toward Nightmare and Ink’s as well. They, of course, couldn’t find Ink’s SOUL, as he didn’t have one. Nightmare frowned as his own SOUL was brought into the open, a deep purple interlaced with a bright cyan. Geno’s was a fragment, pure white with trace amounts of red. Error glitched and shuddered, attempting to recall his strings, knowing how the others disliked their SOULs being out in the open. The strings slowly slunk back, disentangling themselves from his friends as he forcefully calmed himself down, growling at Ink from his place in Geno’s lap. He shoved himself away from the other, looking apologetic immediately after, and slowly stalked over to Ink after shakily standing up. His glitches burned, and he ignored it in favor of glaring at the SOULles skeleton, and then he spoke.

“WhAT aRe YOu DoInG hERe, cREaTOr?” He questioned, and Ink squinted, 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? You two are the ones being all buddy-buddy with someone who was on my side.” The ‘was’ was noticed by everyone, and Geno nearly smiled with amusement.   
“Oh, Ink, I was never ‘on your side’. Your whole quest is to kill my little brother.”

Ink froze at that, eye lights cycling through different shapes, seeming unsure what to stay on. He ended up with a purple swirl and a green square. Brother? Error was Geno’s brother?


End file.
